Mt Doom
by Artemis de Psammead
Summary: Kairi bounced so hard that she reached Mt. Doom...Sora and Riku are off to find her and they meet some Hobbits along the way.....


Note: please read... hope ya'll like it...

One day Sora, Riku and Kairi were bouncing on the trampoline...But Kairi forced her bounce too hard and too high that she reached Mt. Doom...

"Huh? Where's Kairi?" asked Sora.

"I don't know she was here a moment ago" replied Riku, still bouncing...

"Hmmm... let's go look for her.." Said Sora.

"Okay..." said Riku.

So the two of them went to look for her but they can't find her anywhere so they began to worry...

"Hmmm... I wonder where she had gone" Sora said.

"Hmmm... Yeh..." Said Riku...

A moment later they heard something...

"What was that?" exclaimed Riku...

"It sounds like Kairi's voice coming from that Mountain" said Sora, pointing at the farthest Mountain...

"C'mon Let's Go!" Riku said...

"What? were going to that mountain?" Asked Sora...

"O' course... so let's go..." said Riku...

"Oh ok...Kairi here we come!..." Said Sora...

So they climed the mountain where Kairi's voice came from.  
On the way, they met two little men a weird looking creature...

"Hello there! Im Sora and this is my friend Riku" Sora said.

"Oh Hi! I'am Sam and I'm a hobbit like my friend Frodo we're ring bearers and this is Gollumn, he's showing us the way to Mt. Doom and destroy this evil ring that can control every living thing in this world" Explained Sam, the fat little one.

"Where's Mt. Doom?" Sora asked.

"It's right there on the very next mountain but the way is confusing, there are many tunnels that leads to different places so you must be careful" Golumn warned in a earie and rough voice.

"Can you take us with you? We're heading to the same place to save our friend Kairi"  
asked Riku pleadingly.

"Of course we will, right Frodo?" Sam said.

"Yeah sure!" answered Frodo.

But before one of them took a step, a small black weird looking creature appered from nowhere and attacked Sora. To Sora's surprise he violently struck the creature with his keyblade. The poor creature was sliced into half and turned into black smoke.

"Haha! poor heartless" muttered Sora.

Chapter 2

On the way, they fought many heartless. They even came to a cave tunnel where a giant spider named Shelob lives.

"Ewwwg! what are these sticky things?" Sora asked disgust.

"Spider webs, what else?" replied Golummn.

"AARRGH! I hate spiders, let's get out of here and find another way" Sora said more disgust.

"Sorry but this is the only way to Mt. Doom.." Golummn lied.

"This can't be the only way.." Sora said half scared.

"Sora, do you want to save Kairi or not?" Riku asked irritably

"Of course I do!" replied Sora.

"Stop complaining then." said Riku.

So Sora fell silent. Suddenly they heard a strange sound coming from a dark corner of the cave.

"Sssh! any sound or movement will attract her attention. Just wait and she'll go away"  
Gollummn warned.

So no one made a sound but later a small spider crawled up Sora's legs.

"Ahhhh! Spider!" Sora exclaimed.

"Shhh! Be quiet" said Riku.

But it was too late, Shelob crwled quickly where Sora was hidding and tried to bite him.  
Luckily he was able to dodge that attack. Sam and Frodo tried to attack the spider but their sword were no match for its hard skin. Golummn smiled with satisfaction.

"Haaaya!" Exclaimed Riku hitting the spider in the abdomen. The spider gasped in pain.

"Genie, it's showtime!" Sora summoned. Then Genie blasts the spider with his power until the spider died.

"Phew! good work Genie" Said Soraa in relief.

"Aye" replied Genie and disappeared into thin air.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked riku.

"No, we're fine." both Frodo and Sam replied.

Golummn felt disappointed but said, " Well done."

So they continued on their way.

"Are we close?" Sora asked.

"It's about 2 kilometers from here" Gollumn replied.

"I was just thinking, where were you when we were fighting the spider?" Sam asked Golummn.

"Helping you of course" Golumn lied.

"No you didn't, we didn't see you fight you just appeared when we killed the spider." Sam said. "Maybe you're just setting us in a trap so you can have the ring for yourself"

"Oh stop it Sam!" He can't do such thing as that, he's trying to help us now so just be quiet," Frodo said angrily so Sam kept quiet.

Chapter 3

Soon, they reached Mt. Doom..But when Frodo was about to throw the ring to the fires,  
Golummn leaped at him and snatched the ring.

"The ring is mine!" said golummn evily.

"I told you he can't be trusted" insisted Sam but as he spoke both he and Frodo fainted.

"Sora!Riku!" a voice called.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora exclaimed and hurried towards Kairi.

"Not so fast!" Gollumn said. "Go Morpheus the strongest of all heartless, get that girl!"

In a twinkling of an eye, Morpheus got Kairi.

"Oh no! Riku, we must get her back."

"Let's take down that monster!" Shouted Riku.

"But how? it's too big" asked Sora.

"Let's try to kill it no matter what! For Kairi!" Riku said.

"For Kairi then.." nodded Sora as he jump towards the monster's body and struck it with his keyblade with full force but he was just deflected. Riku throwed a bumerang at the monster but it just fell to the ground, leaving the monster unhurt.

"Oh no what do we do, it dosen't seem to weaken!" Sora asked.

"I don't---" Riku began, but then a voice spoke.

"If you want to kill it try shooting its head" said the voice. Both their heads turned to the direction where the voice came from and they saw a chinese girl with a magnum gun.

"My name's Fongling and you?" the chinese girl said.

"I'm Sora and this is Riku we're trying to rescue our friend from that hideous monster"  
Sora explained.

"And I'm here to kill Morpheus, he's the carrier of the T-virus" Said Fongling.

"T-virus? what the hell is tha-" Sora said.

"Oh! enough chatting let's just get rid of Morpheus" said Fongling as she pulled the trigger of her magnum gun, a bullet came out of it and headed straight to the monster's head.

"Aaaarrrrghh!" the monster gasped in pain. Sora and Riku began Slicing and wacking the monster's head popping out all over its body.

Meanwhile, Morpheus blew a killing breath of T-virus but they luckily dodged it. Morpheus whiped his tail towards Fongling and Riku and they were both knocked unconcious on the ground.

"Riku! Fongling!...owww...you're gonna pay for this you hideous monster!" Sora shouted. "Courage! Simba Go attack the Monster's head.!"

Simba pounced on the monster's head and scratched it but the monster got annoyed that it grabbed Simba and threw it to the fires of Mt. Doom but before Simba touches the fires he disappeared into thin air.

The monster hurled Fireballs at Sora, he got hit most of the time as he layed on the ground tired.

"Sora stand up please! You can do it!" shouted Kairi from her cage.

The monster was a bit weakening too and decided to get Kairi's heart...

"Noooo!" screamed Kairi.

Sora summoned his strenght and got up." You're not gonna get Kairi's heart"  
he said as he struck the monster's head with one finakl deadly blow..."Hiiiyaaa!"

The monster disintegrated and Kairi fell on the floor. Sora ran towards her.

"Kairi! Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yep, definetley fine, thanks a lot Sora!" said Kairi as she hugged Sora tightly.

"Whoa! uhh...hehe it's nothing" Sora said struggling free from Kairi's hug.

"Where's Riku?" Kairi asked as she let go of Sora.

Sora breathed deeply "they're Knocked down" he said as he walked towards Riku Fongling, Sam ans Frodo. Sora draws out his keyblade and poked them one by one on the head and they woke up.

"Owww what was that?" Fongling asked blinking.

"Yawn! Good morning Sora...oh hello Kairi welcome back" Riku said sleepily.

"Thanks Riku" Kairi replied

"Hello all" said Frodo.

"Where's the monster?" asked Sam still dizzy.

"Haha he's gone..." Said Sora

"Oh goody!" said Fongling as she stood up.

"Oh well! lets go back home and play with the trampoline again.." Kairi said.

"Well, you better be careful this time" warned Riku.

"Yes sir!" Kairi replied.

Note: Please review the story... thanks ya all! 


End file.
